


Gift Wrap

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Thiaka Corp [1]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Company and Business, Alternate Universe-Modern Time, Businessman Ramses, Drama, Fluff, Handcuff, Humor, M/M, Moses and Ramses are friends and not brothers, Playboy CEO Ramses, Romance, Sexual Tension, Thiaka Corporation, blindfold, confession of feelings, insecure Moses, minor OCs - Freeform, ooc, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses finds himself blindfolded, wrap up in ribbons, and handcuff while put in a box to help calm Ramses Thiaka, Playboy CEO of Thiaka Corp. Moses hoping it won't affect his job that he is a gift to his old friend and secret crush Ramses though he did agree to see the man actually smile once again. But did the others really have to use handcuffs on his hands and a blue ribbon around his neck like a bow? What did he actually get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi: This is set in the Modern world in a business company which I called Thiaka Corporation with Ramses as the playboy CEO with a bad temper other than this and other oneshots been for this verse has been inspired by two particular shows, The Crazy Ones and Big Bang Theory.
> 
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the story and the original characters feature. There is no money made off this fic.

“Mr. Thiaka is getting worse?” A dark medium length hair woman ask looking at the secretary and more times than not the CEO’s PA, Moses Daniels who settles to groan as he places his head in his hands wondering what his old friend, CEO, and playboy Ramses Thiaka done now.

“Y-yes,” the secretary replies glancing over at the double close doors where it’s holding the CEO in a meeting with one of the clients. “I’m not sure why this time. You don’t think it’s one of his current mistresses again?”

“Ana, Darcy go ahead and go take your lunches,” Moses said interrupting the two women taking note that Ana gladly hops out of her seat to head away from the office and floor she’s working in while the Darcy quickly follows after giving a small smile towards him.

It’s in away well known that he, The Playboy CEO’s Personal Assistant, has a major crush on him despite it be blind to Ramses. Despite the rare relationships Moses’s has as well to help sooth his worn out heart. Heaving a sigh, the slightly muscular built man’s shoulders sag as if carrying a lot of weight upon him, Moses frowns. He runs a hand through his wavy, curly brown hair which barely reaches to his shoulders. His brown eyes looks to the close doors wondering if he should interrupt the meeting or wait until he is called in. If he goes in unannounced there are no doubt that he’ll be yelled at again. Other than it won’t be the first time either.

As if sensing where his thoughts and doubts are leading, a deep baritone male’s voice barks from the closed wooden doors, “MOSES Bring me the damn fucking papers!”

‘Yup its official, Ramses is in one of his dark moods again,’ Moses thought grabbing the papers from Darcy’s desk before walking in with a smile touching his lips only to fall seeing the full figure of Ramses’s current on and off mistress leaning across the chair pouting. He bites back a snicker when Ramses dismiss her making the blonde to growl darkly and storm out angrily.  Turning his eyes back to slick back, messy black hair, lightly shaggy eye brows, and a pair of dark blue eyes look at his brown eyes.

“Papers,” The growl vibrates in the room as an eye twitch seeing Moses lost in thought before giving a sigh. The harshness in the voice softens a fraction as he takes in his friend and employer’s tired look, “The papers Moses.”

“Right,” Moses answers handing them over feeling a blush spread up his neck into his cheeks looking away letting the familiar silence lap comfortably between the two.

Shifting a bit, Moses can feel his heart racing in his chest. He close his eyes reminding his heart that Ramses has a mistress who just happens to be a royal bitch but his mouth remains shut and tries to ignore her when she’s around. It’s bad enough at times he feels hurt and jealous seeing Ramses with others but fear his feelings won’t be return. At the corner of his eyes, he spies the picture of Ramses with his current mistress at one of the islands he vacations to from time to time.

Feeling tense and needing some fresh air, he ask falling into a proper employee instead of a friend,” “Is there anything else you will need sir?”

“No this will be all,” Ramses remarks waving a hand in a dismissive manner having his full attention at the papers before him. He didn’t see when Moses left or the heartbroken look with a brief flash of anger and hatred at the picture he has nearby from a recent getaway with his current mistress.

Once out of the office with the door close behind him, Moses berates himself. The urge to kiss Ramses and feeling his strong arms around him making Moses flush a dark red just thinking on it, but the stirring in his southern regions comes to his attention.  For now he’s just a temporary PA since the other PA for Ramses, Miriam Shaw who just happen to be his sister and recently married, is currently on her honeymoon for a few weeks. Once she comes back he can head to his position in the marketing and advertisement department where he can go back being bored with his life while wondering where it will go now.

Times he would wish to have the clock turn back to the old days where Ramses being his best friend would laugh and willing to have fun. It’s hard to see the old Ramses to this new one that seems to be always around, Ramses Thiaka, the ruthless, arrogant, and playboy CEO of Thiaka Corporation. His feelings he hopes is just a crush and nothing more than that since it be harder to let go seems to be unrequited. He has to figure what to do soon before it gets too much for him. His heart aches to give up hope of Ramses having feelings for him but it may have to be necessary to have a future of having another love if that should happen and if Ramses gets in a serious relationship as well. Looking up at the ceiling, Moses shakes his head to get rid of the train of thoughts in his mind when his stomach growls making a hint of pink staining his cheeks.

“I guess I better get some lunch than,” He mutters to no one in particular.

Heading in the directions of the elevators to go to the second floor where the lunch room having some small restaurants and café besides the usual vending machines. He might check what the vending machines have anything good or he can go to the subway that’s just around the corner of the building. While still pondering his choices while pressing the button to go down he hears Ramses’s voice roaring out to one of his office.

“Damn well listen here! They should be there by now Mal-”

Moses looks over his shoulders stifling a laugh seeing the interns and the interns’ head scramble around the floor like headless chickens. There are times he forgets Ramses’s icy temper when it comes to any new interns that hasn’t learn much of the ropes. It sort of became a game to the other employees and Moses include to bet how long it take each intern to push Ramses’s button or pass without a worry of his temper. Those that can handle Ramses’s temper have a very good chance of having a good job in the corporation. It’s rather interesting to see who can handle or those that will fold. ‘Poor fools,’ Moses muses shaking his head walking into the elevator waiting until it closes before howling out like a hyena.

Those that gotten on with him ignore his laughter figuring it are about the interns. Soon money is passing along while jokes are made. It takes him some minutes to compose himself and wipe the hint of tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes when the door opens to the second floor. Waiting near the elevators are some of his coworkers and friends looking as if they are waiting for him to show up.

Raising a brow, he asks, “Is something wrong?”

The light brown hair man steps forward answering with a look of annoyance, “His Lordship Thiaka is getting worse, Moses! Every idea the marketing/Advertising team has gets shot down! We need these clients. Can you help change his mind?”  
  
“Ryan has a point,” A soft spoken voice standing beside Darcy and Ana comments making every one to look at her since it’s rare for her to make a comment unless she’s fed up. “I’m ready to call reinforcements from his own sister even his mother to tug his ear out of his office!”

……………..

No one dares comment knowing the truth of her words about Ramses’s   mother, Tuya Thiaka nee Ishtar, is a bright businesswoman. They suppress a shiver while Moses sighs as some more comments.

“Someone has to get rid of that damn stick up his ass!”

“I think I know just how to do so,” A blue-black hair woman remarks grinning mischievously making Moses rather wary of her for a moment, “by the way let’s not yet, Nicole though great idea. That can be our backup plan in case the plan in works doesn’t do.”  
  
Nicole nods rather please by the comment making the others share looks. Moses roll his eyes to the white knowing his coworkers have something up their sleeve which he does not want to get involve in if he can help it.

“Tanya, what are you doing here? Does Ramses know you are working here?” Moses finally asks really taken in the young woman before him with wide eyes.

Smirking, she drawls out getting the others to be reminded of Ramses, “Of course that idiotic big brother of mine knows I’m here. I’m an intern. Though no offense I’m actually enjoying my employment here without him sticking his nose in it. Besides the fact is I’m tired of you dancing around him. Grow some damn fucking balls and tell him your feelings!”

Moses glowers while the blush he gets much to his annoyance comes, “How? Why? Ramses and I are only friends!”

A sinister smile sends chills down his spine as she purrs silkily, “How do you feel being tied up and presented as a gift to my brother other than a chance to admit your feelings as well to that imbecile.”

“Wait don’t I get a say in this?” Moses squeaks before being jump on by the others who have items to tie him up and handcuffing his hands in front of him before stuff into a large box that is to be wheeled to the elevators and personally deliver to Ramses’s office.

Unable to see due to the blindfold, Moses couldn’t help but wonder how does he get into situations like this? A brief memory of Ramses and him as teenagers where the other gotten drunk kisses him which Ramses didn’t remember the following day. Moses didn’t mention it since he values Ramses’s friendship. He huffs softly vowing to get back at the others hating the fact he’s rather tied up really good.

He comes out of his thoughts hearing Ramses’s snarl out to whoever is pushing the box, “Come in.”

* * *

 

“Come in,” Ramses drawls looking up rather annoyed that one of the idiotic interns is disrupting him again.

“H-here you go sir,” the shaking intern whimpers pushing the handcart rather quickly before turning on his heels running for his dear life.

With a barely a brow raise, Ramses silently snorts as the intern seems to bowl into several other workers before his attention goes to the mysterious box. Frowning he gets out of his chair, walking over hearing something scuffling inside.

Leaning closely he makes out a muffle voice sounding much like Moses as he calls out, “Guys? This isn’t funny!”

Feeling his eyes starting to crinkle at the edges and a laugh wanting to bubble up, Ramses tugs on the ribbon watching as the box unfolds revealing a slightly muscular, broad shoulder man with almost shoulder length curly brown hair falling into his face which is parted to show the blindfold covering his eyes. The firm lips tilts up into a grin watching his old friend look around despite unable to see, squirming to loosen up the blue ribbon holding his arms pin to his side if it where for his hands handcuff in front of him. To kick it off would be a lighter shade blue ribbon around his neck like a collar with a tag address to him.

_Enjoy your gift and relax Ramses!_

_With much love from your beloved sisters_

_Tanya and Raziya_

Ramses flushes a little at the simple message which he can see has a hidden message. Pull his head out of his ass and open his eyes to what’s in front of him. Besides the sly, snarky comments his current mistress been saying as well in his office earlier as well still rings in his mind.

“Handcuffs Moses? I thought I manage to teach you get out of such traps when we were growing up,” Ramses teases eyes roving up and down really taking in how much the man before him change from the scrawny figure he remembers Moses as a boy.

“Ramses! Let me loose and I can go back doing-: Moses starts to say only to hear the familiar laugh that he hasn’t heard in some time it seems that sends him in a mild shock.

“Well this is a surprise that some things doesn’t change,” Ramses comments untying the bandana revealing the soft chocolate eyes looking wide eye at him as the familiar blush stains Moses’s cheeks.

Its rather interesting even though Moses is normally a shy type of personality does blush a bit when embarrass about something. That’s one of the things which he finds adorable about him. Ramses feeling himself slowly loosening up in Moses’s presence not being expected to act as the CEO of Thiaka Corporation until he needs to.

He lightly runs a hand on Moses’s cheek making the shorter man’s breath become ragged. Under his fingertips the light trembles makes him feel more powerful. It’s rather similar but different than when he’s with his mistresses or random lovers at times. He tilts Moses’s chin staring for a few minutes at the full bottom lip smirking a bit more seeing the redness barely touching the brunette’s ears. 

He starts to lean forward out of habit to give a kiss only to stop himself. What is he doing? This is his best friend since diapers for God’s sake! He pulls away noting for a minute a brief flash of hurt appears in the brown eyes before it disappear. Why would that look appear? Clearing his throat he lightly tugs at the ribbons loosening it.

Falling back into a playboy persona, he murmurs, “To kiss or not to kiss you that is the question.”  
  
Moses glares hating it when Ramses falls on Shakespeare’s words when he feels corner. He snaps unable to stop the tremble as the hand snaking down his chest goes under his shirt to lightly pinch at his nipple while the other cups his now harden arousal. “I hate it when you do that asshole!”

A soft moan passes his lips when the hand cupping him gently squeezes making him buck forward. He stares seeing that his secret is coming out. Sure he’s bi and Ramses knows it ever since they were sixteen but never when it came to his feelings for the taller man. Ramses smirks removing his hand finding it more pleasing as Moses whines wantonly. He rips open the man’s shirt seeing the light brown chest hair which seems scattering though can see more of it going down under his belly button heading southward.

“Ramses what are you doing,” Moses whimpers looking unsure what is going on with the other.

Ramses gives a small sad smile answering, “So damn fucking adorable. Have I been blind to this? Times haunting my dreams and stop from touching you. Even more so I thought it was just a damn phase until Amelia told me otherwise.”  
  
“What?” Moses gazes into the dark blue eyes seeing the mix emotions in their depths making the little bit of hope flutter in his heart that his feeling might not be as unrequited as he thought it will be.

The tight smile touches the CEO’s lips as he answers, “Amelia mention I may sleep with her but my eyes seems to be for my own friend I grown up with. She came to my office earlier to make me chose who I want in my life and to cut the other out.”

“Who?” Moses whispers feeling his heart beating faster as the skill hands run up and down his sides as Ramses touches his forehead with his own smirking.

“My own best friend of course,” Ramses answers kissing Moses no longer fighting his feelings for the shorter man which Moses hesitantly returns.

He whimpers feeling Ramses gently lick and tug at his bottom lip. His knees becoming weak with just a simple kiss from the man in front of him. Ramses tugs him forward walking backwards until he sits in his chair pulling Moses on his lap.  He only pulls away to get rid of the handcuffs and the rest of the ribbons leaving the shorter man only half naked for now before leaving a trail of hot searing kisses down the man’s chin to his neck. He bites the Adam apple making Moses moan loudly which sends heat to his own groin. He can feel the harden arousal Moses is pressing against his stomach.

“Does that answer your silent question,” Ramses growls into Moses’s ear as his hand dips into the man’s pants barely grazing his fingertips over the swollen member causing Moses to whimper and arch a little wanting to have that sensation go through him again. “I do have feelings for you it seems to go beyond friendship. How didn’t I see it before I have no idea?”  
  
“Maybe because you been blind and a fool,” Moses answers throatily as the teasing glint enters his eyes.

Outside the door, a squeakish, fearful female voice calls out, “Um Mr. Thiaka, Sir,  a phone call from Mrs. Shaw on line 4, another call for you on line 2….your mother…and the final call. Line….8 your sister Raziya.” 

Ramses groans out in annoyance looks at Moses seeing the blush and amuse look in his brown eyes. He lightly squeezes him making another moan rather loud causing the female intern to flush a dark red realizing her employer is rather busy and feeling like an idiot for interrupting something.

* * *

Unknown to the two in the office that the earpiece in the box is playing down stairs causing most in the lunchroom on the second floor to flush and bets starting to raise even higher. Among them two women, the first with beautiful black hair and hazel eyes sparkle with amusement sharing a look with Tanya while her companion and mother having long black hair pull up in a bun barely showing signs of graying roll her eyes smirking as she holds her phone waiting for Ramses’s response. 

**“Damn it to hell!”** Ramses roars follow by a soft giggle. “Who to answer first?”  
  
“Well knowing my sister it must be to make sure that everything is fine.”  
  
“No kidding…..It’s not like I have to meet my mother for lunch?!”

…………

”Um….”

“Moses.”  
  
“Yes Mr. Thiaka?”  
  
“Stop that. What are you hesitant about?”

“I sort of forgotten to mention you were supposed to meet her and Raziya.”

“MOSES!”

Smirking Tuya looks at her two daughters holding out a hand having the two hand over ten and twenty dollars as they groan hearing Ramses’s next words being shouting at the poor intern, “Tell Mrs. Shaw, my mother and sister, to leave a number and I’ll call them later! Now get back to work!”

* * *

 

*Back in the office*

Moses flushes a deep cherry red feeling the sexual tension rolling off of Ramses in waves. He glowers at the door himself making the intern at the door to gulp as a fellow intern adds in his own two senses making the female intern wanting to sink into the floor, “But Sir, they also sent a fax as well. More of Mrs. Shaw did and I quote that she put: “Ramses Thiaka I don’t give a damn if you are my boss or the fucking CEO of this company, but if you harm my brother any way. I’ll make sure you will have no way to have sex with anyone much less children.’ I’m going now.”

The two inters hearing the dark growls coming from the enrage man while Moses comments, “You can’t blame Miriam to be rather protective since you are a playboy.”

Moses receives a scowl from the man as a response. Ramses sighs feeling the tension still strumming in the room before a small smile appears as he ask, “So I know this is strange and late of me to ask but will you go out on a dinner date with me? 

“Before or after we fuck?” Moses said softly eyes leashes lowering to hide his darkening brown eyes making Ramses throw back his head letting out another laugh which seems like years ago when they were teenagers.

“After if you prefer,” Ramses said with a dark look of promise in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreicated.


End file.
